bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Frolic Emperor Kira
Frolic Emperor Kira Skill 'Flashing Demon Blade (Large boost to critical damage & great boost to damage dealt to weaker elements by Light and Dark types) 'Burst 'Xeno Verto (14 combo Light & Dark attack on all enemies, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns & large boost to critical hit rate for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 14 BC) 'Brave Burst Adversus (17 combo Light & Dark attack on all enemies, adds chance of reducing enemies' Atk and Def for 1 turn & big boost to critical hit rate for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 17 BC) Brave Burst Inverse Light (21 combo Light elemental attack on all enemies, big boost to Atk for 3 turns & large boost to critical hit rate for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 21 BC) Skill Supreme God's Opposition (Adds chance of repelling 15% of damage taken when attacked) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Kira is the disciple of the Holy Emperor Karna Masta. Even as a disciple whose powers rivaled those of high-ranking gods, Kira was discriminated against for not existing since ancient times. Kira then challenged Karna Masta to prove his unparalleled strength. Even with such strong powers, Kira failed to defeat Karna Masta and was then sealed within a barrier by a high-ranking god. The resulting battle drained Kira's powers. Kira's powers slowly regenerated, but even with his power regenerated, he still couldn't free himself from the barrier. A higher-ranking god then promised to free Kira if he destroyed the other five disciples. Also, who named this guy "Frolic Emperor Kira"...? Is he the king of all dog snacks? Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Think Kira is the new Maxwell? Somewhat. Why? Here's an explanation. Kira's Leader Skill boosts critical damage by 150% and elemental weakness damage by 125%. Both of these damage boosts exceed Maxwell's damage boosts by 25% each. The critical damage boost is really nice as this applies to everyone. Here comes the disappointing part of this Leader Skill. The elemental weakness damage boost only applies to Light and Dark units. This limits your team to Light and Dark units if you plan on utilizing the full effect of this Leader Skill. True, there are a lot of meta units that are Light and Dark, but what about the other elements? Since Light and Dark units are the only units benefiting from the elemental weakness damage boost, the only enemies that will be receiving more damage from the elemental weakness damage boost are Light and Dark enemies. Elemental changers, you say? These do not work. Elemental weakness damage boosts will only apply to the unit's original element. For example, you cannot use Shida's elemental buff to allow your Light and Dark units to deal more damage to other types. Without a doubt, Kira's Leader Skill is very good, but very limited. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 This BB is really nice as it attacks all enemies using a 280% damage modifier. This modifier is relatively high for a BB. Kira's BB also comes with a 60% Crit buff and an ignore-DEF effect. First off, this Crit buff is the best in the game. In fact, you actually hit the critical rate cap. The base critical rate is 10% and the cap is 70%. With Kira's critical rate buff, you will find it a lot easier to land criticals on your enemies. You also don't need to equip spheres like Havoc Axe, Amanohabaken, Death Axe, Mystic Lantern, etc. Second, the ignore-DEF buff is also nice too. If you encounter enemies with high DEF, you can use Kira's BB to break through your enemies' DEF. This also works against enemies with DEF buffs. No matter how high the DEF buff is, ignore-DEF will still pierce through. Third, his BB is a Light and Dark attack. This is very good, but one important thing to note is that the Dark elemental part of his BB will not apply to the elemental weakness damage boost since it is not Kira's element (Light). Another pro tip is that Kira's BB animation is very short. This is very effective when doing Metal Parades and even Imp Parades (to be released in a future patch of Brave Frontier Global). Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 If you thought Duel-SGX was good back in the day, you will think that Kira is good too. Kira's SBB has a 60% critical rate boost, which is the same as his BB. Again, you will hit the critical rate cap (70%), which will make criticals much easier to land. ATK Down and DEF Down are really nice debuffs too. Kira has a 30% chance of inflicting these debuffs to enemies, which is relatively high compared to other units, but still unreliable. Though, it is very important to note that ATK Down isn't the same thing as damage mitigation. This only reduces the enemy's ATK stat, which will reduce damage dealt by that enemy. Fixed damage attacks will still inflict damage as intended, which means Maxwell's Destiny will still deal 14,000 damage, Lugina's Grand Hazard will still deal 100,000, etc. Additionally, DEF Down is actually pointless to use. Kira's BB applies an ignore-DEF buff to all of your units, which has a 100% chance in proccing. Kira's SBB has a 30% chance inflicting DEF Down, which is unreliable compared to his BB which can already do a better job at reducing DEF. How does Kira fare against Maxwell? Their SBBs are relatively similar, but Kira's SBB Drop Check (17 BC) is heavily beaten by Maxwell's SBB Drop Check (66 BC for JP, 33 BC for current Global version). Though, Kira's critical rate boost (60%) is way better than Maxwell's (30%). The choice between more damage or more BC drops is quite hard to make. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Very nice. Kira gets a 60% critical rate buff for all of his Brave Bursts. Not only that, but Kira also gives all allies a 200% ATK buff. Remember Farlon? He has the highest ATK buff in the game (200%), but it only applied to himself and he suffered a 50% loss in DEF. Kira gets to utilize this ATK buff and apply it to all allies. With this UBB, you will see a significant boost in damage. This UBB has a 1200% damage modifier, which will definitely help in damage output. Chances are that this UBB could land a critical with the 60% critical rate buff. Extra Skill Score: 6/10 Reflecting damage is nice, but unreliable. Why? This is because it comes with a chance of reflecting small damage. Despite the damage being low, its main purpose is actually to produce BC from your enemies. If you're lacking a tiny bit of BC and you're lucky, you could fill BB gauges this way. However, the probability is pretty so low that you cannot rely on this effect. There are units with way better Extra Skills than this. Even the Six Heroes have better Extra Skills than this. Think of the Extra Skill as a bonus for Kira's high damage capabilities. Arena Score: 9/10 Kira has a nice normal attack Drop Check of 24 BC. This is very good as it can contribute to filling everyone's BB gauges ready for the second turn. It might not be the best Drop Check, but it's good enough to use in Arena. Kira also has his BB dominating his foes. Since units in Arena tend to have high DEF, using ignore-DEF is good for dealing with those enemies. The 60% critical rate boost is very good too as you can easily wipe out your opponents with this high of a critical rate. Stats Score: 9/10 Kira is a disciple of destruction. He has a ton of HP and ATK. With this monstrous ATK, Kira can deal tons of damage by himself. Even though his DEF is around average (for 7* units), Kira can still manage with his high damage output. REC isn't a problem either as Burst Healers and HC buffers exist in the game. In terms of typing, my type preference for Kira is... Anima = Breaker > Lord > Guardian > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10 Maxwell was a critical queen and she still is. People thought that Kira was the new Maxwell. However, this is not the case as Kira's Leader Skill only applies to Light and Dark units. You have to create a Light and/or Dark team to achieve the full effect of this Leader Skill. Although his Leader Skill only applies to Light and Dark units, Kira can shine in the normal Trials, like Trial 002, Trial 003, etc. These Trials are where Light and Dark units are most common. Using Kira as a Leader might be reckless, but can be useful for dealing tons of damage As a sub, Kira can provide the highest critical rate buff in the game. This allows the player to deal tons of damage by relying on the 70% critical rate. However, as high as 70% may seem, there's still a 30% chance of not landing a critical. Conclusion Total Score: 8.5/10 Maxwell and Zedus are still the authorities of criticals as they allow players with more options with their squads. Kira is still good, but not good enough to become a king of criticals due to the limitation on his Leader Skill. Ultimate Battle! Who would win? Kira! Karna Masta! Comment below on what you think of Kira! If Karna Masta ever appears in Trials, will you use Kira to accomplish his revenge? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Brimstone Emperor Alpha *Cyclone Emperor Tazer *Rose Empress Tora *Heavenly Emperor Kanon Category:Blog posts